


Any Fandom Oneshots (Reader Insert)

by 1Hiraeth1



Category: Preacher
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Hiraeth1/pseuds/1Hiraeth1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>REQUESTS OPEN</p><p>I will be taking reader insert oneshots for the following fandoms:</p><p>The Walking Dead, Supernatural, Creepypasta, Preacher, Sherlock, Tokyo Ghoul, Attack On Titan, Naruto, Haikyuu, Death Note, Fairytail, Seven Deadly Sins, Fullmetal Alchemist, Black Butler, Vocaloid, Harry Potter, Mortal Instruments,  Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, The Hunger Games, Bioshock Infinite, Beyond Two Souls, Undertale and Star Wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Request Info

Hi guys! Thanks for checking my oneshot book out!

Request Status: Open! Request to your hearts content!

Form for Requesting:  
Fandom Name:  
Character Name:  
Title of Oneshot:  
Special Requests:

For Example:  
Fandom Name: Tokyo Ghoul  
Character Name: Ken Kaneki  
Title of Oneshot: Monster  
Special Request: Depressed!Reader x Ken Kaneki


	2. Preacher- Cassidy x Reader- Come Hell or High Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Cassidy at a bar drinking your feelings away. The Irishman and you bond but Cassidy has a secret. How and when will you find out and will your feelings for the wild and eccentric Cassidy grow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I also have posted this oneshot book on Quotev and Wttpad with the username Hiraeth. Thanks again for reading!

Ooooo! First oneshot with this Irish jackass! Have fun handling this guy Y/N.

-

        You were out in the bar in Belfast, Ireland, drinking your feelings away. The bottle of straight vodka in your sweaty palms, seemed a bit heavy in your grasp, but you ignored it and merely gulped down at least a third of what was left of the poisonous liquid.

        One might ask why a pretty and attractive girl like yourself was in a shady bar (In the middle of the night, may I add) instead of out partying in the vibrant city of Belfast. The answer was your heartbreaking sonuva bitch man that you used to hold fondly in your mind. Now you just wanted to take the bottle in your hand and smash it in his stupidly attractive face. Your had caught your boyfriend, Kelly Bryne, kissing your best friend. Your boyfriend had wanted to get together with you and go to the carnival with you. You had mistakenly invited BF/N to join you two. You had arrived early to find the horrendous sight of your best friend kissing your long term boyfriend. Needless to say you were infuriated.

        You snorted aloud, recalling the memory. You found humor in the way BF/N was practically eating Kelly's face off and began to drunkenly laugh aloud as you recalled the way Kelly had leaned back in a attempt to distance himself from her. 

        You snickered again and took a swing from the vodka. 

        "What's so funny lass?" A voice called out from beside you. You turned your head to be greeted with a man that was very attractive. He had the side of his head shaved off, save for the bundle of hair upon his head. You took note of the tattoos adorning his arms. His accent was rather thick and not being from Ireland you were almost jealous of it. He had a pair of sunglasses on that he immediately discarded upon sitting beside you.

        "Nothing, just a funny memory." You answered vaguely causing the man to whine in annoyance.

        "Way to make a man curious!" He exclaimed. "Well, darlin', I have all the time in the world for stories. The more the merrier is what I always say!" The man said, rushing through his words. When he had spoke his previous sentence he had smiled knowingly, a smile that was one part attractive and the other mysterious. You were immediately intrigued by the man. 

        So you told him your story. The man you now knew as Cassidy was a pretty good listener, aside from the humorous input he interrupted with, but that didn't bother you at all. By the end of your tale Cassidy looked livid.

        "Your best friend and boyfriend of three fucking years cheated on you with your best friend?" Cassidy hissed in outrage.

        You smiled at your new friend. "Yep, that's pretty mu- no, that's exactly what happened."

        "I'd kill him if I were you." Cassidy grumbled.  "Any man that cheats on his girl with her best friend is no man." 

        You laughed and shook your head. "I'm afraid that couldn't happen, even if I did want to kill him, the man's buff as fuck." You exclaimed, pushing the bottle of vodka aside. 

        "Ah, I see." Cassidy murmured, being uncharacteristically quiet. In the hour or two you had known the Irish man he seemed to be quite the talker. Sometimes it was hard to understand him, with how fast he talked and his heavy Irish accent mixing in with his speech, confusing you even more. Even so, you were able to get the gist of whatever Cassidy was talking about and you had to say the man was rather opinionated. 

        Cassidy quickly recovered and swiveled his head towards you. "You're not from here are you lass? Because there are much better bars than this one in Belfast." Cassidy gestured around the bar and raised his eye brow at you. 

        "No, I'm from C/N. Me and my boyfriend just moved to Belfast from Dublin a week ago, so I haven't had time to check out the bars. This was the first one I saw, actually."

        "C/N, eh?" Cassidy said. "Well, Y/N, why don't you give me your number and we can explore those bars another time." Cassidy winked and you complied with his question. 

-

        The next month or so you had it pretty rough. You had kicked out Kelly from your apartment and thrown out all of his stuff, which was very dramatic.

        You had also kept in contact with Cassidy and hanged out with him at least three times a week. Recently you had developed a cold and your charger had broken, severing your internet and the ability to text Cassidy for nearly a week now. You were truly suffering and the only company you had was the TV. Well, that was until the eccentric and wild Irishman broke down your apartment door with no warning.

        "Y/N, where in the bloody hell have you been lass? Was it that no good son of a bitch ex of yours? Or your old best friend? Want me to get them?" Cassidy had run up to you to be greeted with the sight of you recovering from the flu. You were feeling way better now and probably would've gone out to by a new phone charger today. Nonetheless, you were happy to see your friend. 

        "I'm fine Cass. Just recovering from a cold. Plus, my phone charger broke." You held up the damaged charger and smiled at Cassidy.

        Cassidy sighed in relief and smirked at you. "That's good, I was kinda hopin' to pound some heads for you though." Cassidy remarked and cracked his knuckles. You looked Cassidy over. You knew that Cassidy was not to be messed with. You had seen the man fight firsthand and it was scary how strong he was. You weren't sure if you would even tell him if your day had been ruined by Kelly or BF/N, in fear of Cassidy murdering them.

         Besides, Cassidy proved to be very protective of you, beating the crap out of anyone that looked at you in a way he didn't like. You sometimes found it off putting, but strangely endearing or even cute. 

        "You don't have to do that, Cass." You said softly. 

        Cassidy ignored your previous comment. "You're OK, to go out right Y/N?" He demanded. You nodded loosely. A large grin flew across Cassidy's face. He snickered and said "Well, I have a surprise for you, so go on and get ready." You sighed and stood up. "And hurry! We're on a strict time range here lass!" 

-

        "No, Cassidy there are a lot of things I would do for you, but this is definitely not one of them." You said, staring at the rickety plane and its pilot was holding a suit and parachute out for you. 

        "Don't worry Y/N, it'll be fun! Besides, you'll be with me and I won't let anything happen to you." Cassidy reassured you.

        "Yeah, but, skydiving? Really?" You said in a exasperated tone. You shied away from the plane.

        "Just trust me Y/N." Suddenly Cassidy was next to you and whispering in your ear. You blushed beet red and muttered out your acceptance of doing this completely crazy thing with Cassidy. 

        Cassidy beamed and kissed the side of your face making your face turn even redder.

-

        On top of the plane, you felt sick. You were ten-fucking-thousand feet n the air and you looked down at what you considered to be your impending doom. Cassidy was next to you grinning manically. 

        "Ready Y/N?" Cassidy murmured into your hair. 

        "Y-Yeah." You stuttered.

        Cassidy gripped your hand and counted down and you both jumped off the plane together. 

-

        That skydiving trip was a full year ago. Cassidy and you had grown even closer, if possible, and you were starting to feel something more for your friend. You were pretty sure he felt the same, considering whenever you two went out together he would practically bring a stick with him to smack away any man that so much as looked at you, friendly or not. 

        You didn't know it, but today would prove to be catastrophic.

        You had re-bonded with BF/N after she broke up with Kelly. You two couldn't salvage your previous relationship but you were still friends. 

        Kelly, on the other hand, had been trying to get hold of you and texted you numerous times a day. You actually changed your number and didn't tell Cassidy in fear of the Irishman going berserk on Kelly. 

        There was rigorous knocking on your home's door and you opened it to b greeted with Kelly. The man looked shocked to see your face and his h=jaw dropped at how different you looked from when he last saw you.

        "Y/N, you look good." He stuttered out. You choked on your saliva and looked around trying to catch sight of Cassidy. He was nowhere to be found, to your great relief. Or so you thought.

        You shook your head. "Kelly get out. I never want to see your face again." You said harshly, moving to slam the door. Kelly caught the door and from the shadows Cassidy was observing the entire scene. Cassidy had the urge to rip Kelly apart but he couldn't. Not with you there. So Cassidy decided to let you deal with it and when Kelly begrudgingly left then Cassidy would kill him, rip apart and eat him. 

        But that didn't happen. Kelly would not yield and leave. Kelly forced the door open and moved to grab you. You screeched and Cassidy watched carefully, his fists clenched. One more step. That's all Kelly had to do and Cassidy would kill him in front of you. Something he absolutely did not want to do. 

        But Kelly took more than one step. He forcefully kissed you and you screamed pounding on his chest. 

        Suddenly Kelly was ripped from you. Cassidy held him in his hands and cracked his neck with brutal strength. You stared unable to look away from Kelly's dead body and Cassidy stepped forward and hugged you.

        "It's alright lass." He reassured you.

        "H-How did you do that?" You asked him quietly. Cassidy led you into your home after quickly discarding Kelly's body. 

        "Y/N, you can not freak out when I tell you this," Cassidy said seriously. You nodded. " I'm a vampire and my full name is Proinsias Cassidy." Cassidy's eyes widened at his own statement. "Shit, shit, shit, I fucked up, lass, I'm so sorry. I can not believe I told you, shit, I'm so screwed." 

        "You're a vampire." You stated stupidly. 

        "Yes, and now that I told you this they're going to be after me. I have to go." Cassidy rushed and ran his hands down his face.  Cassidy cursed at himself and paced back and forth.

        "Go..? Why? Where?" You cried.

        "The other vampires. They'll know. They won't go after you, no, they're coming for me. I have to get out of here. I'll send for you later Y/N, I promise." Cassidy murmured and grabbed you holding him closely to you.

        "Where are you gonna go?" You asked him, Kelly's death still fresh on your mind.

        "I don't know, but when I find out, I'll send for you. It won't be long, I swear." Cassidy told you, looking quite stressed and not at all like the usual wild and funny Cassidy. 

        'OK," You muttered, trying your best to process what you were hearing.

        Cassidy released you from his grip. "I have to go, Y/N." He said miserably. You nodded and Cassidy headed towards the door.

        "Cassidy, wait!" You cried. Cassidy turned around to see you rush at him. You grabbed his face and kissed him with all your might. Cassidy seemed surprised but immediately reacted by moving his kips against your own. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled away.

         "I have to go." He whispered.

        "I know." You sniffled in response. You didn't want to be apart from Cassisy.

        "Don't you get with some other boy, Y/N, because I'm coming back for you someday." Cassidy said, his voice turning playfully  threatening.

        You laughed. "Trust me, I'll wait for you."

 

-

        And you waited for a full month. Kelly's body was gone, the only thing left was a bloody stain and you shuddered at what you thought Cassidy must've done to Kelly's body.

        You checked your mail everyday in hopes of any sign from Cassidy. Eventually you got it.

        A small postcard that read 'Greetings from Annville, Texas. The back read, 'I'm waiting for you, lass.' 

        You packed immediately. Annville was your next destination, come hell or high water. 

-END-

FINISHED. I FEEL ACCOMPLISHED. FEEL FREE TO REQUEST! THANKS! If wanted I can make a Part 2 to this.

Thanks all!


End file.
